Shooting Star (HunSoo Love Story Long Ver)
by Aoyama Flory
Summary: Jika selama ini kalian berpikir bahwa HunHan is Real atau KaiSoo is real. Maka kalian salah besar. This is SeD.O/HunSoo (SehunxD.O/Kyungsoo) & Little bit KaiLu Fanfic.


**HunSoo Love Story (Long Ver) – HunSoo**

**Summary**

Jika selama ini kalian berpikir bahwa HunHan is Real atau KaiSoo is real. Maka kalian salah besar. This is SeD.O/HunSoo (SehunxD.O/Kyungsoo) Fanfic.

**Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast**

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O

Oh Sehun

**Other Cast : **

EXO Members

**Pairings :** HunSoo, KaiLu.

**Genre**

Fluffy Romance

**Rating**

Screenplays

**Rate**

T

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**Disclaimer **

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian. Dan jika kalian tidak suka cerita atau pairingnya. Jangan baca!

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

Malam ini sangat indah bulan purnama beribu bintang bersinar dengan cerahnya. Namun tak secerah hari ini seorang lelaki bermata bulat menatap langit dengan sendu. Dia bernama Do Kyung Soo. Ia salah satu personil EXO-K yang sangat unik dengan mata bulat dan suara indahnya membuat para gadis menyukainya namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa dibalik wajah tampannya ia menyukai Kai. Ah, bukan lebih tepatnya mencintai orang yang notabenya sebagai teman sekamarnya. Amat disayangkan, cintanya bagai burung pungguk merindukan bulan.

Tenang saja Kyungsoo tidak sendiri. Ada orang yang senasib denganya ia bernama Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun atau yang biasa di panggil Sehun adalah salah satu personil EXO-K dia di juluki evil Maknae oleh para fansnya. Sehun mencintai Luhan namun sama seperti Kyungsoo. Cintanya tak seromantis HunHan moment yang kalian lihat di televisi atau media lainnya. Semua yang kalian lihat hanyalah akting belaka. Begitu juga dengan KaiSoo moment.

Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang tak percaya atau bahkan marah. Tapi itu kenyataan. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa sangkal oleh siapapun. Karena merasa satu nasib mereka sangat dekat. Mereka membahas hal yang sering di putar ulang bagai kaset rusak yaitu 'Kisah Cinta' mereka.

Sehun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo "Memikirkan Kai, Hyung?" lelaki bermata bulat itu hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan kau? Sudah bisa meraihnya kah?" Ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Belum." Jawab Sehun. "Kita menyedihkan ya" Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Ayo hyung kita kedalam. Nanti sakit lagi. Kau kan main vocalist harus tetap prima." Ajak Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum sekali lagi lalu berkata "Kau ini selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku." Mereka pun pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur dengan lelap.

1 Bulan kemudian…

Hari Senin, tanggal 8 bulan april 2013 tepatnya pukul 20.13 malam waktu Korea Selatan. Adalah waktu yang bersejarah bagi Oh Sehun karena ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Namun sebelumnya ia mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo . "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan Hyung" ujar Sehun. Kyungsoo kaget hingga matanya membulat namun akhirnya tersenyum manis. Membuat Sehun sedikit merona tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya. "Kau yakin? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan 'mental bayi'mu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap remeh dongsaengnya. "Aku yakin, karena kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi. Meskipun pada akhirnya Luhan Hyung akan menolakku." Jawab Sehun dengan perasaan yakinnya. "Kalau begitu, semangat. Aku mendukungmu!" Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Hyung kapan?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang Sehun maksud menjawab "Entahlah, jelas bukan sekarang" lalu tersenyum miris.

Senin, April 08 2013

19.30 SKT

Member EXO M sampai di dorm EXO K. Member EXO K pun menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka bahkan ada yang berpelukan seperti Baekhyun dan Tao yang sudah lama tak bertemu membuat kekasih mereka (Read : Chanyeol dan Kris) menggelengkan kepala mereka. Bahkan ada yang berciuman seperti couple SuLay yang berakhir dengan pukulan ringan dari sang tetua Xiumin karena menurutnya bermesraan di tengah kekacauan. Kyungsoo pun segera membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka. Sedangkan Sehun terus melihat jam dingding. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang sudah lama ia cintai, Luhan.

20.12 SKT

_'__satu menit__ lagi' _Batin Sehun seraya melihat member EXO yang kekenyangan. "Luhan hyung, bisa kita bicara sebentar." Ucapnya. Luhan pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun. Sedangkan di belakang Kyungsoo tersenyum bibirnya tanpa suara mengucapkan 'fighting' Sehun yang merasakannya hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Sampailah mereka berdua di halaman belakang Alarm di jam tangan Sehun pun berbunyi menandakan pukul 20.13 SKT. Sehun mulai berlutut membuat Luhan terkejut dan bingung. Ia semakin bingung saat Sehun menggenggam lengan kanannya. Meski terasa aneh karena ia tak merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar hebat. Ia merasa biasa saja tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya. "Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Sehun to-the-point. Sehun memang bukan tipe pria romantis seperti di fanfiction. Lagi pula tidak perlu menjadi romantis untuk mendapatkan orang yang cintai kan? Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona tapi ia langsung melepas genggaman tangan Sehun darinya. Senyum yang indah itu menghilang begitu saja ia pun berucap "Maaf, Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusukai." "Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi sedih ia sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicaranya "Kai, dan hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Jawab Luhan merasa bersalah tapi perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sehun. "Maaf, maafkan aku" Lirih Luhan.

Mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa saat hingga…

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah karena terlalu berharap." Sehun berkata demikian ia pergi dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh dengan iba. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya hati Sehun saat ini. Tiba-tiba orang itu menoleh dan mengatakan "Ungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang Hyung sebelum 'ia' dimiliki orang lain. Aku menyemangatimu!" ia tersenyum lalu benar-benar pergi.

Luhan, terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap langit dengan beribu bintang yang menghiasinya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu berdoa 'Semoga Sehun mendapatkan jodoh yang lebih baik daripada aku, Tuhan' Tiba-tiba sebuah bintang jatuh di langit sana. Mata Luhan membelalak apakah Tuhan akan mengabulkan do'anya kali ini. Dengan segera ia berdoa lagi 'Tuhan, jika kau mengabulkan doaku tadi bolehkah aku meminta satu permohonan lagi. Aku ingin menjadi kekasih Kai' dan sebuah bintang kembali jatuh. Sepertinya Tuhan akan mengabulkan kedua do'a yang dipanjatkan Luhan.

.

Hari ini, Luhan tidur bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai tidur diantara Luhan dan Kyungsoo membuatnya terlihat seperti suami yang tidur dengan dua istrinya. Abaikan! Saat ini Luhan berusaha tidur, wajahnya memerah seperti cherry. Apalagi ia dan Kai berhadapan dan nafas yang menyapu wajah Flower Boy itu membuatnya semakin memerah. "Kau belum tidur Hyung?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba Luhan terlalu gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang telah lama ia sukai itu. Kai pun membuka sebelah matanya karena sedari tadi Hyungnya ini hanya diam. "Hyung wajahmu merah sekali. Kau demam? Biar aku mengambil obat" Ucapnya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

Grep

Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kai. "T-tidak usah. Aku memerah bukan karena demam tapi…" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia menghirup udara lalu menarik Kai dan mencium tepat di bibirnya. Kai kaget wajahnya memerah namun dengan segera ia melumat bibir Luhan dengan halus. Lama mereka berciuman hingga Luhan memukul dada Kai karena nafasnya mulai sesak. "Hyung sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" Tanya Kai membuat rusa kecil itu semakin memerah.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman Luhan milingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kai. Semakin lama semakin panas hingga Luhan sadari kalau Kai sudah membuka kaosnya. Ia pun langung menangkap tangan Kai yang mulai nakal itu lalu mengatakan "Jangan sekarang" "Kenapa?" Tanya Kai "Karena, disini buka hanya ada kita berdua bodoh. Lihat sebelah kirimu!" Timpal Luhan. Ia pun menoleh ke arah kiri dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang terlelap ah… baru ingat dia rupanya.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa"

Kai dan Luhan terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbicara. Membuat suasana menjadi kikuk mereka malu sekali pada donsaeng/hyungnya ini apalagi posisi mereka yang kurang mengenakan saat ini dimana Kai yang sedang berada diatas Luhan yang memegang tangannya dalam keadaan shirtless. "Kau belum tidur D.O?" Tanya Luhan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika aku mendengar suara desahan darimu Hyung" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan datar sebenarnya hatinya sedang sakit saat ini dan dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengatakan "Lanjutkan aktifitas kalian. Maaf jika aku menganggu." Ia pun meninggalkan KaiLu. Dan tidur di sofa yang terletak diruang tengah.

Kyungsoo sedang menyamankan dirinya sambil terisak di sofa ruang tengah air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikkan air matanya lalu tidur nyenyak di sofa namun tak bisa. Apalagi desahan dari kamar yang ia tempati tadi membuat nafasnya semakin sesak. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya. Harusnya ia berani walaupun Kyungsoo tahu Kai akan menolaknya. Ia menyesal… sangat menyesal.

.

**Sehun POV **

Aku berusaha tidur dengan nyenyak namun ia tak bisa. Aku sedang memikirkan hal yang membuatku bingung setengah mati. Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan Hyung dan di tolak dengan kata-kata halus. Aku merasakan sakit tapi tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Ada apa ini bukankah seharusnya aku menahan tangis? Kenapa tak ada debaran hebat dijantungku? Kenapa wajahku tak memerah? Kenapa darah ku tak berdesir hebat saat aku melihat mata rusanya itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa aku tak mencintai Luhan hyung lagi? Lalu siapa yang sebenarnya aku cintai? Dan kenapa aku malah menyuruh Luhan Hyung untuk menyatakan perasaannya segera harusnya aku berkata seperti itu pada D.O hyung.

"Kai-ahhh"

Desahan Luhan hyung yang berasal dari kamar bertuliskan Kai & D.O itu rupanya terdengar sampai kamarku. Oh, Luhan hyung sudah menjadi Kekasih si anak hitam dan mereka langsung melakukan'nya' hebat…. Tunggu dulu! Jika Kai dan Luhan sedang melakukan itu. Lalu D.O hyung tidur dimana? Ia pasti sedang menangis sekarang! Hah rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan mereka berdua di sungai Han karena membuat D.O hyungku menangis. EH! Kenapa aku jadi khawatir begini pada D.O hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya kan. Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur.

.

**Flory POV**

Matahari mulai menampakkan senyumnya. Nampak seorang lelaki bermata bulat sedang berkutat di dapur dengan segala bahan makanan. Sekarang perasaannya sudah lebih baik dibandingkan tadi malam. Meskipun kadang ia sangat sedih hingga ingin melempar semua barang ke tembok namun ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya. Karena selain tidak ada manfaatnya ia juga harus menggunakan upahnya sebagai pekerja seni untuk mengganti barang-barang itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, hyung?" Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Ia hapal betul siapa yang berbicara itu. "Tidak usah, yang ada kau malah menghancurkan dapurku." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Kalau, menyembuhkan hatimu bagaimana?" Tawarnya. "Hahaha, itu lucu Tao. Terimakasih aku tak mau memiliki kulit sehitam Kai akibat semburan api dari kekasihmu" Tolak Kyungsoo dengan halus. Yah, mereka memang sedang bercanda. "Kemarin aku mendengar desahan dari kamar hyung dan Kai. Apa Luhan hyung dan Kai sudah jadian?"

JLEB

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo sesak ingin sekali ia membentak maknae EXO M itu. "Kenapa hyung sangat ingin tahu?" Timpal seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, Sehun. "Tidak hanya penasaran saja." Jawab Tao namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu jika mereka berdua melakukan'nya' lalu D.O hyung tidur dimana?" Tanya Tao lagi. 'Barusan aku ingin bertanya seperti itu' Batin Sehun. "Di sofa ruang tengah." Jawab Kyungsoo datar ia sedang menahan tangis saat ini. Sehun terkejut mendengarnya 'Dasar pasangan yang tidak tahu untung!' Ujar Sehun dalam hati. "Sehun, Tao bisa kalian membantuku menyimpan ini semua di meja makan? Aku ingin ke Toilet sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo. 'Tadi katanya tak mau dibantu' kata Tao dalam hati. Mereka berdua pun pergi sambil membawa makanan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo pergi ke toilet untuk…

Menangis.

.

Para Member kini sedang memakan sarapannya dengan lahap kecuali Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di toilet. "D.O dimana?" Tanya Luhan. "Di toilet" Jawab Tao. "Kasihan ya D.O hyung. Sepertinya dia masuk angin karena tidur di sofa tanpa selimut." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba membuat yang lain terkejut. "Kenapa ia tidur di sofa?" Tanya Lay yang mulai khawatir. Jika saja kekasihnya tidak terus bergelayut manja pasti dia sudah membantu Kyungsoo masak dari tadi. "Tanyakan saja pada couple yang kemarin baru saja bercinta." Jawab Sehun menyindir Luhan dan Kai. "Kau menyindir kami?" Ucap Kai tidak terima. "Memang itu kenyataannya kan anak hitam" Sanggah Sehun. Kai menarik dan mencengkram kaos Sehun Luhan pun segera bertindak "Sudah Kai jangan memulai-" namun belum sempat ia menylesaikan ucapannya Kai sudah membentaknya "Dia yang mulai!" Ketika Kai akan memukul Sehun tiba-tiba…

"Jangan bertengkar karena hal yang tidak penting dan makan makanan kalian. Jadwal kita padat hari ini" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin dan wajah yang datar. "Sejak kapan Hyung menjadi seperti Sehun?" Tanya Kai. "Sejak aku keluar dari toilet dan mendengar pertengkaran kalian." Timpal Kyungsoo yang langsung duduk disamping Luhan yang sudah ingin menangis. "Padahal aku lebih tua darimu. Tapi pertengkaran ringan seperti ini saja aku tak bisa melerai" Lirih Luhan. "Mereka memang biasa seperti itu." Jawab Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Luhan. Kai melepaskan cengkaramannya pada kaos Sehun lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu makan begitu pula dengan Sehun.

.

Malam ini Kyungsoo kembali menatap sendu bintang dan bulan yang bersinar dilangit. Ia nampak begitu menyedihkan sejak tadi malam. Mata bulatnya membengkak karena menangis. Hatinya begitu perih mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kyungsoo berusaha melupakannya namun tak bisa. Sehun yang memperhatikan hyungnya yang menyedihkan itu lalu berkata "Jangan menangis Hyung. Lupakan kejadian itu dan kembali menjadi dirimu." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun "Bagaimana suapaya aku berhenti menangis melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali menjadi diriku?! Bagaimana? Katakan bagaimana?!" Lirihnya.

Sret

Sehun menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang berdetak kencang iramanya membuat hati menjadi lebih tenang. Sehun sendiri menjadi gugup semua kata yang akan ia katakan hilang seketika apalagi ketika deru nafas lelaki bermata doe itu menyentuh dadanya. "Aku akan membantumu hyung, tenang saja" Kata Sehun dengan susah payah menahan gugupnya "Jangan tidur di sofa. Kalau mereka berdua akan melakukan'nya' lagi tidur saja di kamarku. Aku siap tidur bersempit-sempitan denganmu, hyung." Mereka pun kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya ia tidak bisa tidur terutama karena KaiLu yang berlovey-dovey sebelum mereka tidur. Bukannya Kyungsoo cemburu hanya saja ia merasa sangat risih dengan mereka. Kyungsoo bingung kenapa ia tidak merasa cemburu dan kecewa saat mereka berbagi kecupan. Dan kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah mengingat Sehun.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya ia di lempar selimut "Ini, aku tak mau hyung tidur tanpa selimut seperti tadi malam" ucap Kai. Namun Kyungsoo melempar kembali selimut itu dan mengatakan "Aku akan tidur di kamar SeHo jadi tidak membutuhkannya."

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Seho dengan perlahan ia tidak ingin membangunkan member lain. Ia menghampiri ranjang yang ditiduri Sehun. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah Kyungsoo membangunkan Sehun agar bergeser. "Sehun, bisa tidak kau bergeser sedikit" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Suaranya membuat Sehun terbangun. Ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo sekejap lalu menggeser tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tidur disamping Sehun. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa tidur karena jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apa ia mencintai Sehun? Mugkin. Tapi jika itu benar maka tak perlu banyak berharap. Mana mungkin Sehun menyukai orang seperti dirinya.

?!

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya "Cepat tidur, hyung". Kyungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana Sehun tahu ia belum tidur? Entah sihir apa yang datang perlahan Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan tertidur pulas.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

"HYUNG! HYUNG! HYUNG" Teriak Sehun pagi hari saat Kyungsoo dan Lay sedang memasak sarapan. Mereka berdua yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Sehun. "Kenapa kau memanggil kita berdua?" Tanya Lay. Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya berkata "Tidak, aku hanya memanggil D.O hyung." Lay yang di abaikan oleh maknae EXO itu memutar bola matanya dan menggumamkan kata sabar sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Nanti setelah jadwal antar aku membeli Bubble tea ya!" Kata Sehun. Kyungsoo meneriyitkan alisnya "Kenapa tidak mengajak Luhan hyung atau Kai saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Jadwal mereka padat hari ini." Jawab Sehun "Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Ayolah hyung. Memangnya tidak bisa?" Pinta Sehun manja. "Ya sudah. Nanti hyung antar kamu beli bubbletea"

.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat Hyung?" Kata Sehun didepan pintu kamar bertuliskan KaiSoo. "Sebentar aku sedang ganti baju" Jawab Kyungsoo dari balik pintu "Lama sekali. Apa perlu aku memakaikan hyung baju" Timpal Sehun. "Kau bukan kekasihku, Hun" Ujar Kyungsoo. "Berarti kalau aku Kekasih hyung boleh dong!" Ucap Sehun dengan nada jahil. "TIDAK" Teriak Kyungsoo wajahnya memerah saat ini. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa ingin sekali ia melihat wajah hyungnya 'blushing'.

.

Angin malam berhembus kencang hari ini namun tak menghalangi langkah Sehun dan Kyungsoo untuk membeli Bubble Tea. Kyungsoo bingung mengapa Sehun mengajaknya membeli Bubble Tea disaat cuaca dingin begini.

Kyungsoo menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa memakai sarung tangan disaat dingin seperti ini. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menggesekkan kedua tangannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo namun Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia malah menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu meniupnya. "S-sehun-ah apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Kyungsoo kaget. "Menghangatkanmu" Jawab Sehun dengan bahasa banmal. "Sudah hangatkah atau aku perlu-"

PLETAK

Belum saja Sehun selesai berbicara ia sudah mendapat hadiah dari Kyungsoo berupa jitakan dikepalanya membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "DASAR MESUM" Seru Kyungsoo. Alis Sehun terangkat lalu berkata "Apa? Aku hanya ingin membelikanmu kopi agar hyung tidak kedinginan. Tapi malah dijitak dan dibilang mesum."

BLUSH

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam hatinya ia menyeru kesal 'Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo. Kenapa pikiranmu dangkal sekali? Sehun hanya ingin membelikanku kopi karena aku kedinginan bukan ingin 'menghangatkanku'. Kau bodoh Kyungsoo, kau bodoh'

"Apa jangan-jangan Hyung mau aku 'masuki' ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada jahil.

PLETAK

Lagi-lagi Sehun harus meringis kesakitan karena dijitak oleh Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah.

.

Sampailah mereka di kedai Bubble tea. "Taro bubble tea satu. Hot bubble tea satu" Ucap Sehun. "Eh?" Respon Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum manis lalu berkata "Tenang, aku yang traktir" sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk karena saat ini ia perlu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

.

Mereka meminum bubble tea disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Keheningan malam menemani mereka berdua. "Hun-ah boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ujar Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat Luhan menolakmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun membulatkan matanya "Entahlah, aku tidak merasakan apapun bahkan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku" Jawab Sehun 'Malah aku merasakan debaran ini bersama hyung. Tapi aku masih ragu apa aku benar-benar mencintai hyung atau hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaanku' Tambahnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Kalau hyung?" Tanya Sehun. "Ya, seperti kau tidak tahu saja perasaan seseorang yang sedang patah hati. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa baik-baik saja. Dan melupakannya begitu saja" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Sekarang aku menyadari kalau kadang kita merasa mencintai orang yang kita suka. Padahal sebenarnya kita mencintai orang lain yang dekat dengan kita. dan aku sekarang aku paham perasaanku pada Kai hanya rasa suka bukan rasa cinta. Mungkin itu hal sama yang terjadi padamu" Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menatap bintang.

Namun tak lama Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Kenapa selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya? Orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai adalah Sehun. Orang yang selalu menemaninya disaat ia senang dan sedih. Orang yang selalu menghkhawatirkannya dan memperhatikannya.

Tapi, apa Sehun juga mencintainya?

Sekarang Sehun tidak memiliki keraguan apapun. Ia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Ini saatnya ia menyatakan perasaannya. Ia tak mau menunda seperti dulu saat ia menyukai Luhan. "Terimakasih hyung berkat kata-katamu sekarang aku yakin kalau aku-"

Drrtdrrt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar dengan cepat Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu berkata "Halo…" _"Kalian dimana? cepat pulang!"_ Ujar sang penelepon. "Ya, iya kami akan pulang" Jawab Sehun lalu menutup ponselnya kasar. 'Beraninya, ia mengganggu dasar hitam mesum' Batin Sehun. "Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyungsoo. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke dorm.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Kyungsoo dan Sehun langsung dihujani pertanyaan. "Kalian darimana?" Tanya Suho. "Dari kedai bubble tea" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Tanya Tao. "Karena Kau menyebalkan" Jawab Sehun. "Kalian berkencan?" Tanya Luhan.

BLUSH

"Tidak/Tidak" jawab mereka bersamaan dengan wajah yang memerah seperti cherry. Sedangkan member lain menatap mereka gemas. "Ayo kita makan, nanti makanannya jadi dingin." Ujar Lay.

Member EXO memakan makanan mereka dengan khusyuk. "Dari semua member tinggal kalian berdua yang belum memiliki kekasih. Kenapa kalian gak jadian aja?" Ucap Baekhyun.

UHUK

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tersedak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan segera meminum air wajah mereka memerah. "Iya, menurutku, kalian cocok" Kata Chen yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo dan Sehun makin memerah. "Sudah sudah, jangan dibicarakan lihat wajah mereka sudah sangat merah karena malu." Ucap Suho bijak. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun semakin memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Mulai dari memberi Kyungsoo minum saat ia lelah sampai melindunginya dari fans saat mereka berada dimanapun. Sehun juga sangat manja kepada Kyungsoo dari memintanya memasak ketika Sehun lapar, memeluknya saat mereka sebelum mereka tampil, sampai meminta Kyungsoo tidur bersamanya saat Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Dan mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Ia juga akan marah tiba-tiba saat Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan member lain. Tapi ia belum bisa menyatakan perasaannnya. Karena ketika ia ingin melakukannya member lain selalu datang mengganggu.

Kyungsoo juga merasa Sehun semakin perhatian, manja, dan sedikit overprotective. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai bentuk perhatian dongsaeng terhadap hyungnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kejadian yang sama menimpanya lagi. Biarkan rasa cintanya terhadap Sehun pudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun ia tak mau kehilangan Sehun. Ingin sekali ia menyatakan perasaannya tapi ia malu.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Well, bukankah waktu itu Luhan yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai. Mungkin ia punya solusi atas masalah yang menimpanya.

.

"Luhan-hyung" Panggil Kyungsoo. Luhan pun menoleh lalu berkata "Ada apa?" "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Ayo, kita bicarakan dikamarmu." Ajak Luhan. Mereka pun pergi kekamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. "Ohh, jadi begitu ceritanya. Sekarang hyung Tanya, kamu cinta sama Sehun?" Ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau tak mau kehilangannya kan?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu nyatakan perasaanmu, hilangkan semua rasa malu dan takut. Awalnya hyung juga begitu tapi setelah mengatakannya hati hyung lega." Kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Meskipun pada akhirnya pernyataannya itu di tolak oleh maknae itu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kaget begitu melihat Sehun didepannya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Ikut aku hyung!" Ajak Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar ke halaman belakang.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Harusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Luhan hyung?" Timpal Sehun. "Aku hanya membicarakan permasalahanku." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Harusnya kau membicarakannya denganku hyung" Ucap Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa aku membicarakannya denganmu. Kalau masalahku adalah dirimu!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

Sehun terkejut. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat hyungnya ini marah padanya. Apa ia terlalu manja hingga membuat Kyungsoo risih? Tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Sedang Kyungsoo menahan gejolak dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu aku jadi begini. Apa hyung mau menerima orang sepertiku?" Ucap Sehun. Mata Kyungsoo membelak kaget. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Sehun sambil berucap dengan kebahagiaan diwajahnya "Iya, aku mau"

"Eumm, hyung…" Panggil Sehun. Kyungsoo yang masih ada dalam pelukannya mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan…

CHU

Sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menempel di bibir Kyungsoo. Berawal dari sebuah kecupan yang manis. Kedua insan itu kini mulai melumat bibir satu sama lain. Tanpa peduli member lain bahkan menejer hyung melihat atau bahkan menyuruh mereka berhenti. Mereka ingin seperti ini dan berharap waktu berhenti.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, Sehun ayo ma...kan" Kai datang dengan tiba-tiba dan mematung disana. Luhan pun datang beberapa detik kemudian "Kai, kenapa kau diam sa...Oh? Sehun dan Kyungsoo mereka sudah...mmmph" Ucap Luhan yang terputong karena bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir Kai. Dan begitu juga seterusnya (Repeat adegan KaiLu yang ini kepada couple selanjutnya).

Well, sekarang dorm EXO dipenuhi oleh peluk dan cium. Seperti judul album mereka yang akan dirilis 'XOXO "Kiss and Hug"'

.

.

.

OMAKE

**Sehun POV**

Aku Oh Sehun evil maknaenya EXO. Dan orang di sebelahku ini bernama Do Kyung Soo hyung, umma sekaligus kekasihku. Kalian kaget? Jika selama ini kalian berpikir bahwa HunHan is Real atau KaiSoo is real. Maka kalian salah besar. Sebenarnya ke dua couple itu hanya fanservice untuk menyenangkan para Fangirl. Semua berawal dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**Flory POV**

"Aku merindukan Luhannie Hyung!" Seru Kai. Terlihat ia sangat prustasi melihat dua couple itu (Read : HunSoo, Chanbaek) bermesraan. Sedangkan Suho hanya memasang wajah tenang karena ia sudah biasa berjauhan dengan kekasihnya, Lay. Sedangkan dua Couple itu semakin mesra. Mereka senang mengerjai anak 'Hitam' itu. Suho merasa iba melihat Kai yang yang hampir menangis prustasi karena mereka akhirnya berbicara "Jangan terlalu mesra. Kasihan Kai ia sangat prustasi." "Bilang saja kau iri, Hyung" Timpal Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun malah melamun.

Saat Suho ingin membalas. Seorang kru tv acara tersebut datang menyuruh mereka menyiapkan penampilan mereka. "Sehunnie ayo, Fans sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. 'Terkadang cinta sangat dekat tapi tidak disadari oleh kita. Aku bersyukur telah disadarkan oleh tuhan sebelum kehilangan cinta sejatiku' Ucap Kyungsoo dan Sehun dalam hati. "Kau tahu, sejak aku mengatakan itu (Read : 'Terkadang kita merasa mencintai orang yang kita suka. Padahal sebenarnya kita mencintai orang lain yang dekat dengan kita') aku sadar kalau orang yang selama ini aku cintai itu adalah kau"

"WE ARE ONE, WE ARE EXO"

**The End **

Holla,

Balik lagi sama Flory Khonifa… hari ini aku buat FF HunSoo Love Story Long Ver. Karena banyak yang bilang kalau FF itu terlalu pendek dan itu adalah fakta (yaiyalah orang Cuma dua lembar). Ada beberapa scene yang kuubah dan di tambah. Eh, ini dibuat sebelum album Kiss and Hug dirilis. Terimakasih, atas kritikannya.

Sebelum aku pergi aku mau balas review buat HunSoo Love Story (Short Version)

**Clouds1709 (Guest)**

Aku juga sama. Terimakasih reviewnya! ^-^

Bakal aku pertimbangin. Terimakasih reviewnya! ^-^

#rapopo

Gimana sekarang gak kependekkan kan? Terimakasih atas perhatian dan review Eonnie. ^-^ Hwaiting!

Maklum Cuma 2 lembar. Gimana sekarang udah rada panjang? Terimakasih reviewnya! ^-^

**Rina (Guest)**

Makasih pujiannya. Udah gak kecepatan kan alurnya. Terimakasih! ^-^

**Ai Zhi Lan**

Yah aku tahu itu. Kenapa mereka tukeran pacar? Soalnya itu keinginanku untuk memisahkan kedua couple itu. :3 Bercanda! Terimakasih reviewnya! ^-^

**Lee Dong Hwa**

Jarang sekali pake banget malah! Karena aku kasihan sama Luhan kalau Sehun jadian sama D.O. Jadi kupasangkan saja dia dengan si gelap Kai. Gak papa kan? Terimakasih reviewnya! ^-^

Chamel (Guest)

Sipp. Tapi aku gak janji! :)

HUNSOO (Guest)

Gak janji bakal buat HunSoo lagi! Tapi akan aku usahakan! Terimakasih reviewnya ^-^

**Liaonduts**

Ini udah dipanjangin. Makasih reviewnya! ^-^

**ChocoDOnutsKRISpy**

Terimakasih! Itu sudah pasti! ^-^

**SeeU - Alone**

Thursday, April 18, 2013, 7:56 PM - Sunday, 26 October 2014, 6:02 AM *lama banget


End file.
